Eve's Ascension
by Dandrew
Summary: There was once a beautiful Night Elf who got entangled in the Lich King's trickery, this is her story of betrayal and revenge, but she will not be alone.


**A/N: Hello, this is my first Fanfiction attempt, please leave a review after the chapter and tell me how I did. I would appreciate it greatly and it's the only way I can really improve my writing technique.**

* * *

"Kill them! Kill them all, my knight." The Lich King's voice echoed within Eve's head, sending waves of ecstasy writhing down to the depths of her undead soul.

In her past life, Eve was an attractive Night Elf priestess from the settlement of Auberdine in Darkshore and a lifelong devotee of Elune, but all that changed when she was captured by Arthas and turned into a Death Knight while she was on a mission in Northrend. Her once bright, purple skin changed to a pale, blue tone and her beautiful, emerald eyes now bear a bright, blue glow. The only remembrance of her previous self was her brilliant, silver hair that cascaded down to her waist; a few loose strands escaping from her silver-lined, black Death Knight's hood. All of her memories have faded away and her will to resist the Lich King's commands has been broken. All that remains is her ability to carry out Arthas's will, regardless of what that may be.

"Yes, my lord," responded Eve bowing before her king, "I shall carry out your will." Her glowing eyes snapped open and she stood up from her kneeling position.

"Good," his evil voice rang through the halls of Acherus, the stronghold of the Ebon Blade. "Go, report to Highlord Mograine, he will give you your orders, now, spill blood for me, and leave the bodies of those who oppose me, my chosen knight." His icy voice was so invigorating; it gave her a high like nothing else before. Eve barely managed to restrain the growing smile on her face as he dismissed her from his presence. She picked up her rune sword from the ground next to her and placed it in its scabbard, then descended the stairs to the main passageway.

"Nasty vermin." She muttered quietly as she passed by the few ghouls wandering in the hallway. She's always hated ghouls, how their nasty flesh tears away from their bones and how they consume the entrails from their fallen foes, but they do have uses as loyal servents of the scourge, and while death still plauges Azeroth, there will be an unlimited number of ghouls. As she entered the great hall, she stepped toward a large, glowing teleporter on the floor that positioned her in the Hall of Command.

"Greetings, Death Knight," came a sinister voice from behind Eve. She spun around and spotted a rather evil looking High Elf standing in the center of a green disk in a circular room at the end of a long ramp conjoining it to the large room in which Eve is standing. He nodded her in and she strode down the ramp and stood in front of the Intimidating figure that radiated authority.

"Greetings Thalanor, what can-"

"That's Commander Thalanor" the High Elf corrected with an annoyed glare.

"Yes Commander, I meant no disrespect," she responded apologetically, "I was just on my way to meet the Highlord, to receive my new orders."

"Ah yes," a slight grin appeared on the Scourge Commander's face, "the invasion of the Scarlet Enclave; all who oppose the scourge shall serve our lord in undeath!" He couldn't help but laugh maniacally as he imagined the upcoming battle. "Highlord Mograine is stationed at Death's Breech ." He smiled wryly at her. "Go, Death Knight, you are dismissed."

"Yes, Commander!" she replied as she snapped to a salute, then started toward the large balcony of the lower level. At the center of the balcony was another glowing teleporter,which easily tripled the size of the previous portal at the Heart of Acherus; a squad of undead soldiers were using it to go to the base of the stronghold. Instead of using said portal, she utilizes an unattended undead Gryphon to fly down to the Scourge encampment at the foot of Acherus.

Her gryphon, which she considered giving a name, but thought it to be a pointless endeavor, descended from Acherus and touched down on a blazing, golden landing pad. Dismounting unceremoniously, the ghoulish ostler that ran the stables took her mount and pointed her in the direction of the command tent on the edge of a nearby promontory. She jogged over to the top of the hill and looked down at the farming village of Havenshire to detect a meager resistance forming at the Northwest corner by the stables.

"Pull back the scouts from Havenshire!" came a voice teeming with authority and malice from inside the tent. Eve immediately recognized its owner to be Darion Mograine, a Highlord of the scourge, and leader of the Death Knights of the Ebon Blade. She wasted no time walking into his command tent to speak with him, ignoring the courier bumping into her as he ran out to deliver his orders.

"Highlord," greeted Eve kneeling before the towering figure in front of her, "the Lich King sent me, i am to be under your command from here on."

"Rise Death Knight," he demanded, "we are prepairing for the final assault on the villiage of Havenshire, now, fall in to formation with your fellow knights, this is the hour of the doom of the living!"


End file.
